New Hope
by Qwerty124
Summary: Jack looks back on his first year as a Guardian, as well as other oneshots and drabbles.
1. Easter

**Wanted to do something for Easter, and this is what I got. Enjoy!**

Jack sat up in a tree, watching kids run around in Burgesses annual egg hunt. Bunny had really pulled out all the stops this year, to make up for the Easter Pitch had ruined.

This past year had been different for Jack. After three centuries of solitude, he had been thrust into a group and told to play nice. There had been good times and bad, lines had been crossed by both sides. But slowly, carefully, the Guardians had grown into a family.

Sure, there had been setbacks. However, everything always worked out in the end. Jack had learned about the others, and they about him.

One year. One year since he had gained believers. One year since he had become a Guardian. One year since he had last brought a blade to his flesh.

That was one thing the others didn't know. Jack didn't ever remove his hoodie, so no one ever most of his body. It was a secret he intended to keep.

Easter was a time for new beginnings. An although last Easter hadn't started too well, the experience had given him a family, friends, and hope.

And with that thought, Jack flew down to join the children on the ground.

**This** **_could_ become a oneshot series, with some encouragement. And suggestions! Lots of suggestions! Well, see ya!**


	2. Prank

**T****hanks to everyone who's followed, favorited, and reviewed so far! **

**AyameKitsune: Of course!**

**JackFrostIsAwesome: Glad to hear it! **

**MessengerAngel: Thanks! They say you write what you know. I suppose that's probably it. Also, it's a logical assumption, after 300 years alone. **

**Magiccatprincess: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest!**

Jamie sat on his bed, waiting eagerly for Jack to walk through his bedroom door. Jack had gone to check on Sophie, and Jamie had taken the opportunity to set up a prank. It was the classic water over the door trick.

Then, there was a voice from the hallway. "Jamie, come here. I think Abbie's sick."

Worried for his beloved greyhound, Jamie lept up and flung his door open- only to be drenched by his own prank.

Jack was in the middle of the hallway, laughing as he rolled on the floor. Jamie stood in the doorway, shocked and dripping.

When he finally caught his breath, Jack said, "Don't prank the prankster, Jamie." Jamie simply stared, still wondering how he'd been so _stupid_.

**Suggestions are always appreciated! See ya!**


	3. Discovery

**Sorry it's been so long, life tackled me. **

Jack arrived at the monthly Guardian meeting exhausted. He floated wearily through the window about five minutes after the others arrived. His hood was up and his head down, successfully concealing his face. As he fell into the furthest armchair from the fire, the others exchanged a worried glance.

"Jack, is good to see you." North said, trying not to seem overbearing.

Tooth had no such inhibitions. "Oh Sweet Tooth, are you ok? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Tooth. Just tired. Too many big storms." There had been several storms. They were all diversions, made to keep _them_ away from him. It hadn't worked.

"Then what's with the hood?" Bunny asked, sharing a look with Sandy, who nodded and started sneaking around Jack's chair.

"Felt like wearing it." The winter spirit claimed, though in vain.

"Sure. Because we _totally_ believe that." Sarcasm dripped from the Pooka's voice. "Ya only wear the hood when you're upset or hiding something. So which is it?"

"Bunny, nothing's going on. I'm-" At that instant, tendrils of dreamsand yanked back Jack's hood, cutting him off. Tooth gasped aloud at what had just been revealed. North gripped his drink so hard that his mug shattered. Bunny just stared, wide eyed and unbelieving. Sandy floated around Jack's chair to see what the fuss was about, and his jaw dropped.

Jack was sporting a black eye, a split lip, and what appeared to be a broken nose. Blood from the nose and lip had streaked the lower half of his face. After several tense moments, Bunny broke the silence.

"Who did this to ya?" he questioned, his voice quivering with repressed rage.

"No one, I hit a tree."

"Then why would ya hide it? If you'd really hit a tree, ya would have come up here and we all woulda had a big laugh once ya were fixed up. _This_" Bunny gestured to Jack's face as his volume increased, "was no accident! Whoever in the world _dared_ do this to ya, won't be in this world much longer." All of the Guardians, bar North, sat with shock (and some fear) written on their faces.

"Bunny." North said, walking to the Pooka and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself."

Bunny spun to face the old saint "You want me to calm down? Look at Jack. Do you think this is the first time this happened to him?! It could have happened thousands of times! We have no idea! He was alone for three hundred years. Anything could have happened. We _left_ him North. _I_ left him."

Bunny glared at his feet, hating his actions, and by extension, himself. And so he was startled by the icy arms that suddenly encircled him from behind.

"Don't blame yourself. Please don't. I'm not gonna say that it was easy, but it happened. It's over. You guys are here now."

"... Thanks Snowflake."

"Any time." As Jack pulled away, his side brushed against a table. He gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his chest. All the Guardians rushed to him.

"Ow." Jack muttered to himself, then he pitched forward in a dead faint. Bunny caught the boy and lifted him gently into his arms. After checking his vitals to confirm that Jack was stable, the group headed over to the Pole's sick bay.

* * *

Jack now had a splint on his nose, an ice pack over his eye, and a bandage on his lip. His face had been cleared of blood.

"We should check for other injuries. I doubt his face was all that got hurt." North stated. Tooth, realizing that Jack would have to be undressed, quietly left the room.

North and Sandy were looking for medicine in the cabinets at the end of the room. Bunny removed Jack's hoodie and absently glanced at his arms. He hadn't expected to see anything, but he was the Guardian of Hope. It had become habit to check for signs of losing it. Instead of nothing, Bunny saw thin parallel lines up Jack's arms and chest. The scars that were too... neat to be accidents, or even beatings. They could only mean one thing.

"North, Sandy, I think ya need ta see this."

**Looks like Jack's secret is out! How will the Guardians react? We'll find out in the next chapter of... whatever this is. **


	4. Family

The Guardians all sat around Jack, waiting for him to wake up. They'd all seen the scars.

They all had so many questions, questions that couldn't be answered until the winter spirit regained consciousness.

Finally, Jack began to stir. The Guardians, who had begun to doze, snapped awake as Jack shifted. His eyelids fluttered, then opened. He looked around. Seeing all the other four Guardians around him, he gave a weak grin.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?"

"Look down, Jack." Tooth said gently.

Jack did, and saw that he'd been changed into a loose white t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

So they've seen the scars. Great.

"Look, I'm sorry, but-"

"What're you apologizing for? We're the ones that need ta."

Jack looked shocked. "You're not... disappointed?"

"Not in you Jack." North said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

They were all silent for a while, then Jack said, "I suppose you guys have questions. You can ask."

"When did ya start?" Bunny asked.

"About 250 years ago. I was alone, and the beatings had been going on since not long after I was born. No one cared."

"We care now. You're not alone anymore." Tooth assured Jack.

Jack smiled. "Thanks."

Sandy waved his hand. "Yeah Sandy?" The short man floated closer, touched a scar, and made a clock. "How long has it been?" Sandy nodded. "Over a year."

"Do you usually wait this long?" North inquired.

"No, I've stopped." All the Guardians smiled, including Jack.

"Was it Jamie?" Jack cocked his head, so Bunny continued. "That made you want ta stop. Was it gettin' believers?"

"No, actually it was you guys. I finally had a place to come home to. A family." Jack looked down, blushing. Tooth, who had been hovering next to him, leaned down and hugged the boy. Sandy was the next to join, then North. Bunny was going to stay out of it, but was dragged in by the combined strength of the others. He struggled briefly, then gave in and joined.

When the hug ended several minutes later, they sat in silence for a bit, content. Until…

"So, what about those beatings?"

"Bunny!"

**Well, there it is! The first official family bonding moment! Tell me what you think, and see you next time!**


End file.
